


小正攻略计划<前>

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Summary: *16岁小正出没*临也稍微有些病态感*调教要素有*监禁/强迫/强制高潮/窒息/下药*dirty talk*小正堕落计划*自我满足产物，戳到雷点很抱歉。（那也别辱骂我呜呜呜）





	小正攻略计划

**Author's Note:**

> *16岁小正出没  
*临也稍微有些病态感  
*调教要素有  
*监禁/强迫/强制高潮/窒息/下药  
*dirty talk  
*小正堕落计划  
*自我满足产物，戳到雷点很抱歉。（那也别辱骂我呜呜呜）

黑暗。  
少年已经呈“大”字型在床上躺了好一会，睁开眼和闭上眼没有什么区别，即使已经适应了这种黑暗，他还是没有判断出这个屋子里的其他摆设。  
该不会自己被黑暗束缚住了吧。纪田正臣有些苦中作乐，他还能冷静分析出这大概是个地下室，因为空气有些潮湿、甚至有股发霉的味道。  
正臣试着动动手腕——金属链的撞击声立刻在房间里回响起来，脚腕也是同样被什么东西锁住了。起身？这个当然也做不到，正臣脖子上的项圈连着床沿的柱子，差不多抬起45°就会有种呼吸不畅的感觉。  
被控制住了。  
唯一安慰的事是自己身上还穿着衣服，现在的情况怎么想都是——他被人关在这个地下室，根据他看的不多的小黄片的经验，接下来大概是什么不可描述的事情。  
喂喂……恶作剧到这里就行了吧。  
正臣觉得自己已经开始冒冷汗了，虽然他很想当成别人的恶作剧，但是他想到自己最后见的那个人，已经对“这是个玩笑”不抱任何希望了。  
折原临也。  
自己的上司。  
想到那个人，正臣下意识地咬紧了牙齿。如果可以的话，在发生这种事情之前，他就把那个人杀掉。不仅是为了自己，而且是为了整个城市的和平。  
不过他到底为什么要对自己做这些啊？  
正臣又疑惑又愤怒，得出的唯一一个结论就是迟早要把这个人杀掉，就算自己成为杀人犯也要把这个家伙解决掉。  
“……不错的表情呢，在想我吗？”临也从黑暗中钻了出来，站在床边，居高临下地扫视着正臣的全身。  
“我在想您怎么还不去死，临也先生。”正臣瞪了临也一眼，虽然知道没什么用，但是气势上还不能输。  
“暂时还死不了。”临也眯起他的双眼，俯下身子向正臣脑袋边靠去，“因为我有件想做的事情……这件事正好能解答正臣的疑惑喔。”  
“你—”正臣抬起脑袋想要撞临也的额头，无奈被那个人躲开了，自己还被项圈勒住脖子，又重重地摔了回去。  
“你要做什么？我没时间和你在这里瞎闹！”正臣一拳头捶在了床上，怒气使他涨红了脸。  
“瞎闹？正臣觉得我在瞎闹？”临也掏出遥控器，按下了一个按键，齿轮声响起，一下一下把限制住正臣双手、双脚的金属链收短，直到彻底剥夺正臣连抬起胳膊和双腿的机会，让他除了待在床上，其他什么都做不到。  
正臣觉得后背上的冷汗要浸湿衣服了，他努力没让自己露出胆怯的表情，只是强迫自己瞪着临也。因为他很清楚，自己稍微露出一点破绽，眼前这个男人就会把顺着这个破绽将自己吞食殆尽。  
“我很喜欢你这种坚定的眼神喔，”临也坐在床边，伸出手指在正臣的脸颊上画圈，顺着脖子一路向下，隔着薄衬衫在乳尖上打转，“喜欢到…想要把你这种眼神彻底清除掉。因为我希望小正臣能用更加柔和的眼光看我。”  
“你他——”  
脏话说到一半就被临也用另一只手掐住了腮帮子，力气大到正臣眼角都分泌出了泪水。  
“以前我就告诉你了，说脏话不好。”临也停止了抚慰他乳尖的动作，拉着项圈让正臣起身。  
窒息感和从双臂处传来的拉扯感、以及从两腮处传来的痛感，让正臣痛苦地连维持正常的表情都做不到。  
“正臣做到一件事我就放你走喔。”临也放开了正臣的腮帮，绕到他的脑后按着他的后脑勺往自己的肩膀上压。  
“！……唔。”  
窒息感更加强烈了，求生感让正臣不自觉地张大嘴巴呼吸着。  
听着正臣大口的喘息声，临也开心地咧开嘴，“……爱上我，就会放你走了喔。”  
正臣觉得就算窒息而死，也要从牙齿里挤出这句话：“你、你他妈……去死……！”

·口  
又过了几个小时呢？正臣觉得大概有5、6个小时，因为肚子很不争气地叫了两声。之前他咬牙切齿地让临也去死，他就说着“如你所愿”然后离开了这间地下室。  
该死的，你永远别回来了吧！  
正臣是真的这么想的，比起“爱上折原临也”他宁可饿死——或许应该是脱水死？书上说没有水喝是比没有饭吃更加可怕的情况。正臣只能靠着联想着无关知识打发时间，四肢被拉扯地生痛，只有思想是稍微自由的，他也只好幻想着自己逃脱这里之后如何报复临也。  
不过根本没有办法逃脱，黑暗的情况并没有好多少，他只知道应该有一个供临也进来的门，但并不知道在哪里。手脚全部被束缚住，唯一能动的脑袋也只会给自己带来窒息感。  
操他妈。  
正臣把平时不会用来骂人的脏话全部送给了不在这个地下室的折原临也。  
操他妈的。  
——“爱上我，就让你出去。”  
滚吧，想都别想。  
正臣没有办法发泄自己心中的怒火，只好再次咬紧了牙齿。  
“……晚饭时间。”又是神不知鬼不觉的出没方式，临也端着饭盒放在了床头柜，“小正臣应该饿了吧？因为已经十二个小时没有进食啦，顺带一提，你在这里过了十个小时喔~！”  
骗人吧？这么久了？再不回家的话……！  
“沙树那里不用担心，我和她说这里暂时需要你的帮助。你应该不希望你这个样子被你的可爱女友看到吧w”  
“你到底要干什么？啊啊、你是变态吗，想要发泄性欲？没想到啊临也先生竟然是这种人。还是说你是恋童癖，怪不得我以前就被你骚扰了，安静了一段时间，我还以为你放过我了，话说你不知道这样会被判刑的吗？”正臣有些口不择言，大脑唯一的作用就是阻止正臣把那些脏话说出来，他的语速越来越快，快到最后自己都不明白自己在说什么，只知道自己在发泄怒火——对着自己的怒火源头。  
“说够了吧。”临也伸手放在了项圈上，仔细描摹着刻在项圈上的名字，“你得清楚一件事啊，纪田正臣。你现在除了嘴硬什么都做不到了吧？被你最讨厌的折原临也绑在床上耶？你在装什么啊？”  
“有本事你把我放开啊？！咕呜！”  
不是被拉起，是被临也直接用手掐住了。他没有丝毫留情，正臣就算张大嘴巴也没有呼入丝毫空气。  
会死的会死的会死的会死的会死的。  
“听话一点就不会受这种苦了，你乖乖地爱上我，这不是皆大欢喜的结局嘛。”临也说完，咬着正臣的嘴唇，慢慢松开了他的脖子，在他呼吸的一瞬间就完全地堵住他的嘴巴，将自己嘴里的空气渡过去。  
正臣的鼻息还很重，这点空气完全不能缓解刚刚由于缺氧导致的不适。他的口腔被临也的舌头搅拌着，舌尖彼此交合缠绕着，由口腔发出的水声近在耳畔，正臣忍受着这种羞耻的声音，唔唔地拒绝临也进一步的亲吻。  
……不行、不行。  
口腔已经被完全掠夺了，舌头也被他咬住吮吸着。舌尖传来的麻痹感让他有种一块重要的地方被侵占了的错觉。  
还会被做什么过分的事情？  
嘴巴接下来是哪里？  
手、童真、心？  
好可怕、不要，不要。  
正臣被自己的猜想吓得眼眶更红了，说到底他只是个16岁的男孩，面对这种情况还是打心眼里的害怕。临也还没有放开他的嘴巴，用吻继续掠夺他的思考能力，察觉到正臣不会突然咬他之后，他手向下滑解开了正臣的裤带，隔着底裤抚慰着半挺立的性器。  
正臣的呼吸一下子变得更粗了，但是喘息声全部被临也吃进了嘴里。临也拉开正臣的底裤，直接握住正臣的下体，大拇指在前端摩擦着，其余四指也在按压着下体的各处。  
“呜…”  
正臣的喘息带上了点不甘心的哭音，小幅度的摇头试图阻止临也的动作。临也放开了正臣的舌头，另一只手按住他的肩膀，将本来就动不了的正臣死死地按在床上，稍微抬起一点头喘了口气，对正臣说：“正臣真是下流，接吻就这么激动。”  
没给人反驳的机会，临也再一次吻了上去，抓住正臣性器的手也加快了撸动的频率。正臣每一次因为快感张大嘴巴，口腔都会被临也侵占得更加彻底。直到被临也安抚到泄在他的手上，临也才放过正臣的嘴巴。  
“嗯嗯、真希望以后正臣一接吻就能想到这种感觉。”临也把沾满精液的手举到正臣的面前，“浪费掉好可惜，你自己解决一下吧？”  
临也掐住正臣的两腮，食指和中指伸进他的口腔里搅拌，揪住软软的舌头将精液全部蹭了上去。  
临也把剩余在掌心的白浊液体全部擦到正臣脸上，然后就看见他从眼角不断滑落的泪珠。  
“怎么哭了？我没做什么过分的事情吧。”  
“你快去死吧！”正臣吼着，无论是被临也亲吻还是被临也抚慰到高潮，这都让他无地自容。嘴巴里精液苦涩的味道，还有萦绕在鼻子周围的腥气，都在提醒自己这一切不是做梦，而且更加证实了绝对会被他侵犯的猜想。  
“哭着说可没有什么杀伤力。”临也爬到了正臣的身上，扳着他的脸，把他脸上的泪水、精液全部舔掉，“味道不太好呢，但是……”  
临也再一次吻住了正臣，两个人嘴巴里的味道都好不到哪里去，但是临也还是执意地要进行深吻，舌头又一次地纠缠在一起。呼吸、心跳全部乱掉了，正臣睁大眼睛感受到下体再一次被临也的掌心包裹住，之后就是熟悉的安抚，熟悉的撸动，熟悉的高潮……  
“呜呜……！”  
再又一次快高潮的时候，前端被临也用拇指故意堵住了，他用舌头一次一次的扫过正臣的上颚，缓解掉正臣高潮不了的痛苦之后，就再次撸动起来，一直到他下次快要高潮再重新停下来。  
想、呃啊……不行。  
正臣知道他在耍什么小心思，这个人只是想听自己说“想要”吧。正臣嘴巴被临也搅得一团乱，脑子还算清醒着，虽然高潮不了真的很痛苦，但是只要忍着、只要忍着，这样就好了，不会在这里屈服的。  
不知道是第几次这样的循环，临也终于彻底让正臣高潮了。正臣抑制不住高潮的呻吟，就算被临也亲吻着还是浪叫了出来。临也笑着松开正臣被他亲吻到红肿的嘴巴，手指伸进去继续搅拌着。  
“呐、正臣…你该不会以为我想听你说‘想要’吧？”  
临也用指尖轻轻地刮过他的上颚，类似于高潮的酥痒感让正臣止不住颤抖。  
“你说我一直这样的话，你会不会变成只要和我接吻就会高潮的下流体质啊？”  
正臣来不及吞咽的津液流入了颈子，临也俯下身子从他的脖颈一路舔到嘴角。  
“你说呢，正臣？”  
正臣没有力气回答，临也也根本没想让正臣回答，他重新堵住了正臣的嘴巴，带着精液的手依旧安抚着他有些软趴趴的下体。  
得不到的高潮和连续不断的接吻，正臣不仅感觉自己重要的一块地方被侵占了，而且还有些地方要崩溃了。  
一部分泪水滴落在床单里，大部分全都混进了两个人的嘴巴里。又苦又涩，就像正臣现在的心情一样。最初的愤怒已经快被忘却了，只剩下本能的害怕，害怕临也的下一步动作、害怕高潮、害怕堕落。  
临也松开抓住他下体的手，换上膝盖顶着，但并没有摩擦。两只手分别和正臣被禁锢住的两只手十指交扣，头向下低继续加深着这个缠绵的吻。  
正臣觉得吻渐渐变得不太一样，每一次被扫到上颚都会有酥麻感，就像快要高潮的时的感觉一样。他还在疑惑着为什么会变成这样的时候，临也的膝盖稍微动了一下，他马上感受到一直积攒的酥麻感变成了快感，进而变成了高潮。  
“呜呜……！”  
精液在临也黑色的衬衣上格外明显，正臣有些不敢相信只用了这么一点时间自己就真的变成了那种“下流身体”。  
不是吧，快点告诉我在做梦好了……  
“做到了呢，好孩子。”临也摸着正臣的脑袋，然后凑到他的耳边温柔低语着，“正臣比想象中更淫乱啊，平时就在偷偷自慰吧。”  
“才…呜…！”  
耳朵被温暖的口腔包裹住，舌头伸进耳朵里，水声比刚才接吻还要淫靡。  
正臣大口地喘着气，已经分不清眼泪是因为太羞耻委屈还是因为太舒服才流的了。他放空了大脑，任由临也做任何事情，只是不切实际地希望这是一场梦。  
“啊啊…”  
听见正臣高潮着发颤的声音，临也手伸进了正臣的衣服里，摸着已经挺立的乳尖向他宣布下一次会沦陷的地方。  
“正臣真是容易调教，接吻和舔耳都能高潮。本来以为还得多花几天，没想到一晚上就好了…”临也揪着正臣的乳首，观察着正臣的表情——明明是痛感但是他却并没有皱紧眉头，还是一副刚刚接吻时候的失神模样，“…该说不愧是m吗？小正❤”  
临也不需要正臣的回答，身体永远是最好的答复。正臣抽泣了一下，身体却在止不住的痉挛。  
“……下流的孩子，得好好惩罚一下才可以。”  
临也抹去了正臣的泪水，再一次吻住了这个不断打颤的男孩子。

——攻略（堕落）10％

·乳首

绝食并没有什么用，不吃的话临也也不会管，饿到最后难受的还是自己。经过这几天正臣已经知道了这件事，临也送饭过来也会稍微吃一点。不过每天送过来的都是自己喜欢吃的东西让他震惊了一下，但是看着临也笑着举着勺子往自己嘴里送东西的模样，再好吃的东西也变得反胃起来。  
临也没有再动他身上的其他地方，只是每天晚上——虽然正臣也不知道是不是晚上——会花大部分时间接吻、接吻到高潮；不管是干性高潮还是射精高潮，每次接吻都要经历好多次，临也才肯放过正臣，直到正臣完全没有力气了，才会抱着他去浴室洗澡。  
正臣察觉到自己的身体发生了一些变化，临也不在的时候，他会不自觉地想着和临也接吻时的场景，色情又淫乱；光是想着这些场景，身体都会有感觉。  
好恶心。  
正臣有一种反胃感，他别过脸去干呕了几下，干呕到眼睛被泪水模糊。  
临也拿着早就准备好的纸给正臣把眼泪擦掉，然后继续喂他吃饭。  
双脚还是被金属链绑住，只是长度变长了些，脖子上的项圈链也是，已经变成了起身不会有窒息感的长度，绑住手的金属链已经换成了小手铐，胳膊不用受罪应该算是一件好事，但是正臣怎么都开心不起来。  
啊、任谁被做这种事情都开心不起来吧。  
正臣机械性地吞咽，回过神来时餐盒已经见底了。临也亲了一口正臣的额头，把东西收拾掉后就离开了。  
正臣感觉不到时间的流逝，黑暗笼罩了一切，把每次临也的来临都变成了一种期待。明明会被做过分的事情，但是由于只能见到他一个人，正臣也只好盼着临也下一次的到来。  
“呜…临也先生。”  
身体渐渐变热了，也变得十分渴望自己的、别人的爱抚；想被临也亲吻，想被他抚慰到高潮，正臣闭上眼睛缩起了上半身，满脑子都是和临也亲吻的画面。  
“嗯啊啊…”  
身体热的不像话，就连拷住手、脚、脖子的链子都让他感觉有种冰凉的舒爽感。正臣咬着手铐，津液蹭到了手铐上，又滑到自己的锁骨上。  
亲吻、交缠。嗯啊啊…临也先生。  
正臣回想起那些本来会让自己反胃的画面。身体的反应比平时还要大。下体又肿得难受，双手没有了金属链的限制，正臣带着手铐解开自己的裤带，夹着腿慢慢撸动起来。  
如果是临也先生的话……  
生理泪水快要把被单打湿的时候，正臣咬着嘴巴射了出来。身体的燥热只是缓解了一会就重新燃烧起来，正臣难受地喘着，遵循本能地再次抓住不断吐出体液的下体。  
“好了、stop。”临也拍着手出现了。现在的正臣显然没有办法停下手上的动作，只是有些迷茫地看着不应该这么早出现的临也。  
“自己玩的很起劲啊，下次准备一些跳蛋、振动棒什么的放在这里吧？正臣要再等等喔、这些东西要过段时间才能用呢。”  
大脑已经处理不了临也的话了，正臣只好用着充满泪水的眼睛望着他，恳求他快点帮帮自己，完全没有意识到他就是让自己变成这个样子的根源。  
无论是刚刚正臣自慰时喊着他的名字，还是现在用这样的眼神看着他，都让临也的心情好极了。他爬上床，把正臣的双手高举过头顶，绑在了连接着项圈的链子上。摸了两下正臣异常发烫的脸颊，将手指伸进嘴里仔细侵犯，直到沾满了津液才换上自己的嘴巴亲吻上去。  
正臣全身瘫软着，能做的唯一动作就是把舌头伸出去，让临也用牙齿咬住、用他的舌头爱抚着。  
无论多少次都觉得这个人的吻技好到不行了……  
泪水一下子全部涌出来，正臣抖着身体迎接高潮。  
“……哈啊。”  
“敏感的小家伙。”临也对现在正臣的样子满意极了，他解开正臣的扣子，手掌包裹住正臣的胸部，用手心磨蹭着已经挺立的乳尖，“今天开始是这里喔。”  
“虽然男人这里会比较难调教，不过正臣的话应该很快就好了。啊、我本人对胸部的大小没什么执著的……应该说正臣的胸部是什么样子、我就喜欢什么样子的吧~☆诶呀诶呀、好好听别人说话呀——高潮得太舒服已经听不见我的话了吗？真是的。”  
临也用拇指和食指捏住正臣的乳尖拉扯着，完全挺立了之后又用指尖重重地按回去。他俯下身子在胸口附近吮吸着，对着已经被手指玩到红肿的乳尖呼出热气，这个动作让正臣抖个不停。张嘴咬住乳尖吮吸着——临也有一瞬间想着如果调教到能产奶就好了，不过现在科技还做不到这样吧，他只好把这种怨念发泄给正臣——用牙齿摩擦着乳首，正臣被痛得叫了一声。  
舌头绕着乳尖打转，手也没有冷落另一边的乳尖，捏住又放开、拉扯着按压着、用掌心整个包裹住。  
一直在闷哼的正臣也喘出了愉悦的声音，他无法控制住自己发出那种声音，只感觉到从胸部传来了酥酥麻麻的快感，让他想要尖叫、让他想要高潮。  
临也放开了一直用嘴疼爱着的乳尖，盯着已经比原来更肿大的乳首，用力地拉扯了一下。  
“呃啊……！”  
听声音像在哭，又像在高潮。乳尖离开了温暖的口腔接触冰凉的空气，变得比刚才还要敏感，正臣不自觉地抬起了胸，将乳首往临也的方向送。  
临也将正臣按回床上，咬住了另一边的乳尖狠狠吮吸着，故意弄出水声来刺激正臣的听觉上的快感。  
下体被临也的膝盖抵住慢慢摩擦，胸口又轮流着被口腔包围，正臣止不住的喘息声在封闭的房间里回荡着。  
“……！呜。”  
正臣喷射了出来，临也蘸取着那些体液抹到他的胸口处，仔细揉捏着。  
“还没结束呢、正臣。希望你好好记住高潮的感觉啊……”  
正臣呜咽着摇头，几次高潮之后他清醒了不少。胸口也快被他掠夺了，只要轻轻用手掌刮过乳尖就能让他颤栗好久，快感的电流也会和由下体产生的电流汇聚在一起，让他进入新一轮的高潮。  
“…不、不要，呜…”正臣已经哭得停不下来了，用着接近哀求的语气阻止临也。  
“没有人告诉你不要在床上哭吗？”临也掐着正臣的脖子，那上面还有他一个星期多前留下的淤青。  
看着正臣因为呼吸不畅渐渐扭曲的脸，他伸手重重地掐了一把正臣的乳首。  
又高潮了。  
明明是窒息感却高潮了。  
正臣绝望地流着泪，张大嘴巴来缓解自己的痛苦。  
临也放开了正臣的脖子，温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，看他恐惧的表情不由得更加欣喜。  
“呐、正臣…很舒服吧？”  
“为什么…为什么要对我做这种事情啊？”正臣连哭都不敢哭了，只是颤抖着发问。  
临也把正臣抱在怀里，安抚般地揉揉他的头，“大概是因为……我爱你吧。”

——攻略（堕落）30％

——TBC——

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，小正妈妈爱你。  
（写的时候：临也你放开，让我来！！！）


End file.
